


Keep Them Coming

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "i’m stuck at this stupid wedding, so please bar tender keep the drinks coming” for Wells and Bellamy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Them Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love Wellamy so you guys should come and give me some prompts for them! I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> [Head on right over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)

Bellamy lets his head fall onto the counter with a small thud. Without even looking up, her raises his glass to the bartender, indicating he wanted another drink. Bellamy was stuck at his sister, Octavia’s wedding and he was ready for the night to be over. He couldn’t believe that the baby sister he had raised was now all married off.

(Though he couldn’t really complain, Lincoln was a good guy and Bellamy knew that he would take care of Octavia.)

“You know this is your fifth drink of the night, right?”

Bellamy raises his head slightly to stare at the cute bartender who was looking at him with a grin stretched across his face. Bellamy’s lips quirk up into a smirk and he grabs the full glass in front of him, downing it quickly before saying, “And it’s certainly not the last. So keep them coming.”

The bartender just shakes his head, a chuckle escaping from his lips. He grabs Bellamy’s glass along with the bottle of scotch pouring Bellamy what was now his sixth drink of the night. Sliding the cup back to Bellamy, the cute bartender stays leaning his forearms against the counter as he looks at Bellamy with that small smile still on his face.

“You look to sad for being at such an amazing wedding. Something wrong?”

A wry smile appears on Bellamy’s face and he tilts his glass, looking down at the dark liquid before saying, “My baby sister is the bride and you could say I’m having a hard time letting go of her.”

The bartender only nods his head in understanding before saying, “She seems she like she’s managed to get one of the good ones though, what with the way he looks at her with pure love in his eyes, though it must be hard to think of her as anything but the little girl you protected.”

Bellamy lets out a soft sigh; eyes drifting shut for a minute before he snaps them open again. Bellamy leans his head on his hand mumbling, “Yeah she is, but you’re right. I still think of her as the girl who asked me to braid her hair into pigtails; the little girl who cried whenever she got the slightest scratch on her arm.”

“I’m Wells.” Bellamy’s gaze flickers up to Wells, wondering why he had offered his name, but this time he looks over the guy carefully as well, eyes quietly appraising what he saw before him. Dark hair framed a round face set with deep eyes sparkling with joy. Bellamy couldn’t dent the fact that Wells was one attractive guy.

Bellamy is startled out of his somewhat lewd thoughts when Wells continues on saying, “You know I only give my name to guys I’m interested in while I’m bartending, but for you I’ll make an exception. Since you should at least the name of the person you’re telling your troubles to.”

A grin stretching across his face, Bellamy teasingly quips, “Are you sure it’s not just an excuse to say that you’re interested in me?”

Bellamy is slightly surprised when Wells’ cheeks turn red but the other man just laughs lightly before saying, “That may have been my intention as well. Are you going to tell me your name?”

The grin that was already on Bellamy’s face widens and he can’t help but continue to tease the other man wanting to see that lovely blush grow.

“Who ever said I was interested in you, Wells?”

Wells’ cheeks deepen in color and he starts to play with the edge of his sleeve wondering if maybe he had read the situation all wrong, but his worries are put to ease when Bellamy starts laughing loudly before he says, “I’m just kidding.” He sticks his hand out, continuing on, “I’m Bellamy.”

Wells grins before slipping his hand into Bellamy’s and shaking firmly. Bellamy pulls away, an easy smile on his face.

“So are you going to grab another glass and pour yourself a drink or am I going to have to do it for you?”

Wells chuckles softly before replying, “No can Bellamy. I’m working.”

Looking around the near deserted bar, Bellamy just says, “It looks like you don’t have much work to do, besides I’m pretty sure your pay is coming out of my pocket, so I can decide whether you’re allowed to have a drink or not.”

Wells just smiles shaking his head before grabbing a glass from underneath the counter and pouring himself a tiny bit of scotch. He quickly knocks back the liquid, setting his glass down before looking back at Bellamy, who was staring at him with bright eyes and a wide smile.

“My night just got a million times better thanks to you.”

The grin stays stuck on Wells’ while he stays next to Bellamy’s side for the rest of the night; the both of them laughing, and telling one another random stories. When the night comes to an end and Octavia finally comes looking for her brother, she finds him exchanging numbers with the hot bartender who was looking at him with excited eyes.

She wraps an arm around her new husband’s waist whispering into his side, “Seems like I’m not the only lucky one tonight.”

Lincoln only laughs pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s hair as the two of them watch the two men continue to talk, shy smiles gracing their face.  


End file.
